Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Healthcare System! It's the time to get working on a bill for healthcare! But, unfortunately, I have a predicament here. I don't know how much I should cover percentage wise for the different tax brackets. As said before, it will only cover necessities. If anyone has suggestions for percentage of care that will be paid for by the government health care please comment below. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 16:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) HELP!!!!! HELP ME FELLOW USERS!!!!!! Im using google crome and recently i can't use wikination on that site meanwhile everyother site does work. I can only use internet explorer which is a bumer and edit the site....HELP has this happened to anyone? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope, it must be your computer. I am using Chrome and everythin is perfectly fine. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Same with me. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:25, March 2, 2013 (UTC) YAY! The people at wikia told me to delete my "cache" idk whut that even is, but i did it and now everything works. Apparently there was a wikia wide problem were the new version of javascrpit messed some stuff up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Labour Election!!! WHile I can still even use the wiki I'm putting up this poll of the Deputy Labour leadership election. I want everyone to vote and support candidates, the outcome will greatly effect or decide the actual outcome of the election. Support candidates on there background, positions and personality! VOTE!!! Which labour candidate do you support? Lenka - NPO leader and supporter of strong unions while being center/center-left Robinson - Related to founding Stephen Robinson, socialist and seen as a new look Inouye - Mainstream progressive views and believes in trade union strength So please vote :D! Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:41, March 2, 2013 (UTC) I chose Inyoue, because it's like my views but in Brunant, i'm with SLP (socialist). Hey, you shold join and be in the elections.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 03:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Marcus is sometimes active in Brunant; he leads the Social Anarchy Party there. 77topaz (talk) 04:10, March 8, 2013 (UTC) He's anarchist! It's very exterme, and I'm not so much.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:41, March 8, 2013 (UTC) It's mainly a joke party Munson, and just like any other political ideology there are sub sets and sub sets within those. IRL i'm not an anarchist, it makes no sense tbh but over there Socialist Anarchy would be somewhere around "guild socialism" which would perfer to see local unions and smaller governments to control and regulate workers lives. Again not my actual views but since we're role playing. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hugo Chávez Now Hugo Chávez died on the 5th of March in 2013, Lovia needs to send someone to his funeral or something else. Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Foreign Affairs maybe? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Nope. That guy was an enemy to democracy and we can't celebrate him. Hopefully there will be a better future for Venezuelans. HORTON11: • 18:33, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Not too familiar with Chavez but in what way was he an enemy of democracy? Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well to start the press isn't free and he made several constitutional changes to change his term length and abolish re-election limits. He'd be what one could call a "democratic dictatorship". HORTON11: • 21:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::which in my opinion isn't technically an infrigment on democracy while you can debate, and i won't stand in the way, of he changes to other policies mainly because I don't know. I do know though he was a last remaining few Socialists. True red blooded socialists. He created a hybrid socialist ideology called "Socialist of the 21st century" which recognizes the private market and its role while being mostly progressive and have strong public influence and works. (regulation, jobs ect.) Kinda like our Labour :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:38, March 6, 2013 (UTC) He did abolish term limits, which was bad, but the elections were all fair, so I don't think it was that bad. He also pulled a lot of people out of poverty and increases literacy, etc. His work with the national oil company didn't help that much, but it didn't bring ruin to the company or the nation at all. I have a mixed view on him. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :He wasn't on a par with Gaddhafi or Saddam Hussein, but he was still pretty bad. His elections may have been 'fair', in the sense that he didn't stuff ballot boxes or station men with guns outside ballot stations to tell people how to vote, but there are more subtle ways to do these things. His economic success was due to an overreliance on oil, and he couldn't control inflation. --Semyon 08:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Does not matter. We can also just send a message with condolence. Wabba The I (talk) 16:44, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Quote Jhon Lewis --Wabba The I (talk) 16:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I have to disagree. World War II ending in 1945 is a fact and Thomas Jefferson being the third president IS a fact. HORTON11: • 18:07, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Jhon Lewis saying that quote is also a fact. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Personally I enjoy that quote. Not everything needs to pass through the scientific process. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 20:33, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I like it too, even though I don't agree with it at all. Me stating this is for example also a fact. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Opinions don't fit in the scientific process but facts do, which is what this quote is against. HORTON11: • 20:45, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm indifferent about this xD i guess its wrong, but isn't that what the quote is saying in a sense that even things that are right are left open to anyone's own thoughts and ideas. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:36, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Then again, it's a fact no-one can verify all the facts - or actually, one fact at all without eventually citing a fact which can't be verified. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Well what if there are throusands of publications out there to prove a fact. If you take for example "Obama was the first black President of the US", there are thousands of books, journals, newspaper articles all pointing to that. HORTON11: • 14:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC)